The Pain of Love and Alone
by Kyoraven
Summary: XXXXXXX Raven is feeling alone more then usual until she meets someone.Will he save her heart,or her life. NOT based on Spelbound RobStar RaeOC BB and Cy are by their lonesome.I'll luv u if u rxr.R for later chapters XXXXXXX
1. Messed up Mail

Disclaimer: I do not own anything at all, don't sue me.

Ch 1. Messed up Mail

"She's getting worse" Starfire whispered to Robin, "I know, but I don't know what we can do." Starfire, Robin, Cyborg, Beast boy, and Raven all live in this tower in the shape of a T overlooking the bay and Jump City. This is the story of their lives, or more importantly, Raven's.

Raven was sitting on the couch staring halfheartedly at her book. She was wearing her usual dark suit with the hood pulled past her eyes. Raven was not reading, nor was she drinking her now cold tea, or sleeping at night. Something was surly wrong but no one could tell what.

"Mail's here!" Cyborg's booming voice bellowed through the Titan tower followed be Beast boy's usual, "Is anything for me?" Raven gave a short sigh and replied, "Is anything ever for you?" she then sadly retreated to her room. "What the hell is up with her?" said Beast boy. Starfire quickly replied, "Do not even start, you know how she is so just lay off." "All right, whatever" "I don't know, star," said Robin "it's worrying me, too."

"I will not allow you to continue on this subject of meanness!"

"Hello" Cyborg said trying to change the subject, "Robin, you got mail."

"Who's it from?"

"I don't know."

"Then open it."

"Hell no! It's pink, sparkly, and it smells funny!"

"It's called perfume," noted Starfire.

"Whatever," continued Cyborg, "Just take it."

While Robin opened his odd mail Starfire slowly entered the hall to Raven's room. She noticed a lock flung aside as if someone in a hurry passed through. She almost knocked but instead started back to the kitchen.

Starfire got a few steps before the door slid open. She heard crying. "Raven...Raven, it is I, Starfire." No reply. Starfire edged into Ravens room. Her mirror was on the bed. It seemed to be the source of the crying.

"Who the hell sent this!" Robins scream followed by Beast boy's laughter threw off Starfire's concentration. "Damn boys," Starfire muttered. She returned watching and listening to the mirror. She saw a floating rock with a tree on it. Raven was sitting at the base with her knees to her face crying. The orb of power encircling Raven was strong enough to reach Starfire at the other side of the mirror. Starfire tried to console Raven but when she touched the mirror her hand was burnt releasing a sizzle. Starfire yelped in pain then flew as fast as she could to the bathroom to hide and clean her wound. Raven wiped her eyes and came out. She quickly fell asleep from exhaustion.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

How was it? PLEEEEZE review!!! I'll only continue if I get...10 reviews.


	2. Blood pain and Bruises

Disclaimer: I don't own crap, or the teen titans, or anything for that matter.

Ch 2 Blood Pain and Bruises

"Raven! Starfire! Lets go, theirs trouble downtown!" Robin's lets-go-save-the-world voice came on waking up Raven. She lumbered into the living room in which the rest of the team was waiting for her.

"Come on Raven!" said Beast boy, "Move your ass!"

"Can we take the car?" Raven groaned.

"Sure!" replied Cyborg, happy that he gets to drive. The titans loaded into the car, Robin in front with Cyborg and Starfire in middle back. Raven began to meditate silently.

"What happened to your hand?" asked Beast boy.

"Oh nothing," replied Starfire, "I must have hit it on something."

"Yeah, right," Beast boy said in a sarcastic tone.

"Why do you not believe me?"

"It looks you got attacked by a freakin' meat grinder"

"We're almost there" said Robin, saving Starfire from lying again.

"Raven stopped meditating and stared out the window. The only sound was the purr of the T-car. The evening sky was as gray as the pavement ahead. Cyborg halted the T-car and stood outside.

"What is it, Cy?" asked Robin.

"Take a look" There was a woman lying on the road bleeding and bruised. By then all of the team was outside and Starfire was knelt next to the woman.

"Is she..." started Robin.

"Dead" interrupted Starfire. The police and investigators showed up and took the body.

"Come on team," said Robin sounding defeated, "Let's go home." They started to the car when laughter boomed through to the city.

"Who's there!?!" Robin was only to be replied by more laughter. The laughter multiplied as many large brutes emerged from buildings, alleys, behind walls and even behind the T-car.

"You should have seen the look on her face when we slaughtered her." Said a strange voice.

"We're surrounded!" yelled Cyborg.

"No shit!" replied Beast boy.

"You see my minions?" the voice echoed.

"Who are you? Show yourself!" Robin bellowed.

"Me? I am the leader of the Black dragons, Silver Strike, you may meet me, if you posses enough power."

"You and your damned minions are nothing more then murderous basterds who deserve nothing more then to be dropped into a gorge of Vlornorks!" said Starfire, blinded with fury.

"Tough words for such a puny girl, lets see if you can back it up, ATTACK!!!"

"**TITANS GO!!!" **Cyborg unloaded a few rounds of seismic cannon while Robin threw a birdarang at a particularly large brute.

"YAH!" Starfire shot several starbolts with dead accuracy.

"Azerath Metrion Zinthos" nothing happened. "My powers!" Raven slowly backed up. The dust settled reveling all of the brutes unharmed and a strange force field surrounding them.

"What the hell!" cried Beast boy.

"You like", said Silver Strike, "I call them projectile stoppers"

"Well I guess we'll just have to do this the old fashioned way", with these words the team jumped into the battle field except Raven who watched in fear for she was defenseless without her powers.

"Eat this you sons-a-bitches!" Cyborg and Beast boy perfectly executed the Beast boy blitz while Starfire and Robin and Robin took on a team of enclosing Black Dragons. The sound of Robin's pole against flesh rung through Raven's ears, She was in a trance. She couldn't move at all. They were ripping them apart. The Titans were killing Black Dragons left and right with ease.

"This is too easy," declared Robin as Starfire yanked a sign off its pole to behead three to four Black Dragons. The sight of mass bloodshed made Raven tremble.

"We got'em all," stated Beast boy with a grin.

"Did you enjoy that, Silver Strike?" said Robin.

"More than ever, you stupid children"

"What are you getting at?" asked Robin.

"Take a closer look, you fools." Everyone except Raven, still paralyzed in fear, walked up to one of the bodies. Beast boy moved the head and a mask fell off revealing a person that recently went missing.

"These are all innocents!" cried Starfire.

"Right you are."

"So let me get this straight," said Cyborg, "You kidnapped a crap load of people, brainwashed'em, then sent them to their deaths! That's just low."

"Maybe, but what's worse, the abductor, or the murderer."

"Shut up! Shut up right now!" cried Raven, suddenly breaking her silence.

"Oh it's you, little miss darkness, aren't you the helpful one."

"Stop it! Cut it out!" Raven's hands were over her head as she was in a tremendous amount of pain.

"Don't mess with her you sicko!" boomed Cyborg on his toughest voice possible.

"Or maybe you should be proud, giving the fact your hands are clean while your so called friends are sopping wet with the blood of innocent lives.

"AHH, It hurts so much!" screamed Raven.

"Allow me to end your pain" after that a large man jumped from the roof of a tall building and landed with a clank on the body strewn pavement. Raven was leaning against a mailbox trying to keep collective.

"Good work Titans, you really got them good," laughed Silver Strike.

"DIE you sick creep!" The whole team except for Raven tried a head on assault only to be knocked back and sealed into odd bubbles.

"What the hell is...**AHH!!!**" Blood began to slowly seep out of the four Titans. They all cried for help. Silver Strike walked to Raven and held her eyes open.

"Now watch as your friends pay for the crimes they committed in blood."

Raven screamed and started to float, releasing large amounts of energy.

"**LEAVE...THEM...ALONE," **Raven's eyes turned white as snow and everything went silent.

"NOOO!" bellowed Silver Strike as he was evaporated by the power. The energy burst the bubbles and blew away the carnage. Unfortunately Beast boy was too close and was severely injured and getting worse by the minute. Thunder rolled. Rain started to trickle, then a downpour drenched everything. Raven returned to normal, and then passed out limp. The team retreated to the car, bruised and battered, Beast boy in Starfire's arms, and Raven in Cyborg's.


	3. Rude Awakenings

Disclaimer: I do NOT own The Teen Titans. If I did I would be one of them, Duh.

Hey peeps, I'm finally back..............poop. This ones for LittleMissMorbid.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ch.3 Rude Awakenings

"Where am I?" Raven awoke to the ceiling of the hospital wing.

"What happened?" She raised her hand to her head and realized there was a bandage over it. She looked around and found out it was 11:38 _the next day._ The fan was making its low clicking sound. Raven looked to her right and saw Beast boy on a stretcher next to hers. He was covered in gauze and had an eye patch on. There was a cast on one of his legs. Raven spotted a note on the nightstand.

_We're in the living room_

_-Who do you think-_

Raven stood, lopsided, she had a foot brace on. She wobbled to the kitchen and stood in the doorway observing her fallen comrades. Robin's neck sported a brace; a black eye peeked under the ice pack. Starfire was covered in bruises mostly in her midsection. Cyborg had a deep gash in his arm and was missing a few plates of his blue thingy stuff. When Raven entered the room they all stared at her. She sighed and retreated to her room to sleep off the pain.

"Raven, Raven?" Raven steadily awoke to the knocking of Starfire on her door

"Raven, we are going to the park if you would care to join us" Raven opened the door and startled Starfire.

"Eeep!"

"Calm down Star, come in."

"We are leaving soon and I wish to know if..."

"What happened yesterday, Starfire?" asked Raven.

"I suppose this is a subject in which needs explaining." Starfire entered the room and closed the door. She called Robin and spilled.

"Come when you're ready," replied Robin. She closed the COM and sat in an odd shaped chair.

"What of last night do you remember, Raven?"

"I remembered a lot of killing, them I blacked out." Starfire then started to pout, then cry.

"We were so angered by the death of the woman that we didn't even realize we were killing normal people. That basterd Silver Strike made it even worse by making us fight with our bare hands."

"I know that, but what happened after I blacked out?"

"You hollered at him a bit, then he toyed with your mind and emotions."

"Did you guys beat him to a pulp?" questioned Raven.

"No, Raven, you did."

"What could I have done, I was out cold."

"He put us in bubbles and did a mean icky bloody thingy, you got pissed, floated, and everything around you changed. Silver Strike evaporated, our bubbles popped, and Beast boy was too close, if you know what I mean."

"Is he okay?" asked Raven.

"He is at the park now," replied Starfire, "But he won't be able to change for a while."

"Maybe I should go with you, to make sure he's alright."

"I believe that that would be a glorious idea," chimed Starfire.

"So," Raven said while passing over the bay, "How are your wounds?"

"The people of Tameran heal fast, I will be in high shape soon." Starfire finally made herself ask the question that haunted her for days. "Raven, are you okay?"

"I didn't get hurt too bad."

"No, I mean inside."

"Huh?"

"I heard you crying." At this Raven stopped short.

"You went in my room?!"

"I only wished to understand what was amiss." Raven began again.

"Starfire, I am never able to see anyone like me, I feel so alone, it may surprise you, but I also want someone to feel complete with."

"I understand," noted Starfire.

"Starfire?"

"Yes Raven."

"If you ever repeat what I just said I'll..."

"I won't," interrupted Starfire.

"Thanks."

Starfire and Raven arrived at the park about twenty feet from the rest of the team. "Hey Star, hello Raven." Robin's tone was unusual.

"I'm sorry for... umm..." Raven was stumbling for words.

"It wasn't your fault" reassured Cyborg. Beast boy arrived in crutches.

"You were only trying to help us."

"I'm going for a walk," said Raven trying to hide her sorrow.

"I'll go with you," commented Starfire.

"No, I want to be alone, please." With that Raven pulled up her hood and started around the lake. She kept her head down and her eyes on the ground to avoid attention.

"I wish I was normal." Raven uttered to her self. "I wish people could understand me. I wish, I just don't know anymore." Raven continued to walk until not even the team could see her.

END

Whatcha think? Thanx to everyone who reviewed my story like LittleMissMorbid (read her story!!) You'll meet the OC soon so stop throwing rocks through my windows!

Later home skilletz.


	4. Apologies

Disclaimer: I tell you people this every time - I DON'T OWN CRAP!!!

I return once more, and I warn you...my story isn't half over, so deal with it. And don't worry... I still luv u guys...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ch.4 Apologies

-_I just wish I were normal-_

_-I want to feel...love-_

__

(You all should know walking w/your head down is not smart)

...SLAM!!!

Raven fell over backwards on the soft grass with a thump. She opened her eyes to see a man in front of her, about 17 with white hair and blue eyes, holding his forehead with one hand and the other extended to help Raven up. A smile swept across Raven's face.

"I'm sorry, I really should walk with my head up more often." Said the man.

"Same here, by the way, I'm Raven."

"Sora"

"Nice to meet you, Sora," said Raven.

"Glad to meet you too, Raven."

"Well, I guess I better start walking, uh, again." Stumbled Raven, blushing furiously.

"Maybe I should go with you, you know, to think of a better excuse for falling for you, I mean over you!" said Sora, now blushing twice as hard as Raven.

"I think I'd like that," replied Raven. They started to walk once more. They saw beautiful blue fish shimmering in the lake. They came across a family of ducks.

"They're cute," observed Raven.

"Yeah, You're cute." Sora said as he gazed starry eyed at Raven, not even noticing his slip. Raven beat Sora at blushing. They kept on walking and talking (a difficult skill) when they noticed that they had the same interests and likes. By the time that they paid attention to anything other then each other they realized they had trekked around the lake three to four times. When they reached the Titans again Raven decided that it was time to go.

"Well, Sora, I had a great time talking to you."

"So did I, Raven."

"Maybe I can clumsily run into you down again sometime," said Raven as she started to the team while Sora built up courage.

"How about Saturday at eight?" Sora asked.

"A date?"

"More of a collision, at restaurant." Replied Sora.

"Do you want me to meet you?"

"I'll pick you up."

"I live in a giant T in the middle of the bay."

"In that case, why don't you meet me at 'Until Then'. Do you know where it is?"

"Of course"

"I'll see you then, Raven"

"Bye, Sora" Sora trotted away and Raven walked to the tree next to her friends.

"Raven," called Starfire, "How are you doing?"

"Surprisingly, I'm fine."

"I'm am overjoyed to hear that, would you care for some, as Robin puts it, stuff your faceingness."

"Umm...I'll come sit with you, if that's what you mean."

"Oh you will! You normally feast by your lonesome?"

"I'll come." Replied Raven. The two girls walked over to the rest of the team wearing smiles.

"Whoa!" exclaimed Beast boy, "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," replied Raven, "Why?"

"You just don't normally smile." The remark was quickly followed by a sharp stingy slap, courtesy of Starfire.

"Your messed up." Giggled Raven. She pecked his cheek and went to the grill for some food.

"I tell ya," said Beast boy wiping his nails on his punk (purple or pink and black is punk) suit, "I just can't keep the ladies off me."

SLAP!!!

"What I do!"

"I wonder what has made friend Raven so joyful?" Thought Starfire aloud.

"I don't know," replied Robin, "I'm just happy she's not so pissed anymore.

END

Yay!! I'm done!! If you don't review I'll throw sumpthin' at you!!! But I still love u all...


	5. Expermental Football

Disclaimer: Ugh… I'm not going to say it. If you paid attention I wouldn't have to…I own nothing.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ch.5 Experimental Football

They finished their lunch and started a game of football. (Beast boy miraculously healed).

"Who wants to play!" roared Cyborg.

"I will!" said Raven.

"You will?"

"Well, not if you don't want me to"

"No, no we want you to."

"Cool, where do you need me?"

"Can you throw?"

"I can try." The titans began to play. Raven at quarterback. She tried to use her powers to get extra distance and when she shot at the ball, white energy blasted out.

"What the crap!" exclaimed Beast boy.

"I don't know?" Raven used her powers again to make sure they weren't seeing things. White again. The team was interested.

"Hey Raven," said Cyborg, "You wanna see if this energy thingy is stronger than the last?"

"All right," Raven made a barrier, "Fire!" Cyborg blasted his seismic cannon and Robin chucked a birdarang. Both attacked were shrouded in the…stuff…ahem…and hovered motionless in midair. Raven moved her hands and they moved with her.

"Wow, I've never been able to do this before." They continued to put Ravens powers to the test and found she was stronger, faster, and less, in all honesty, pissy.

"What do you believe was the cause of this?" asked Starfire.

"I don't know, I'll research it tonight." The titans packed up their things and went home. At their doorstep they found the football.

"Shit, that got some distance!" exclaimed Beast boy.

"Hell yeah!" remarked Raven.

"Umm…hell yeah?" peeped Raven.

"Were you actually agreeing with Beast boy?" asked Robin.

"Suuure, lets go with that, can we go inside now?"

"Right…" They went inside to the TV and strangely, Raven brought her book out to study. She looked up changes in powers. After a while of skimming she found energy colors and a chart.

"There's a chart here," said Raven, making the narrator sound like an idiot.

"Hmm, black is neutrality, red-anger, green-bravery, pur…" Raven trailed off.

"Ah-ha!" shouted Raven.

"What is it?"

"White is the most powerful form of Azerathian energy, it also the hardest form to achieve. It uses raw power fused with love energy to…"

"WHAT!?!" asked the team.

"That's what I thought, it must be a type-o." replied Raven.

"It's a written book." assumed Robin.

"Shut your pie-hole," countered Raven.

END

How'd you like it? This chapter is especially for my best sk8ter friend, Eric. (Sniffle) he

Left and went to another state…WAAAA!

Voices in head: Suck it up kid assume battle poise.

Me: Yes sergeant


	6. Mall Mistresses

Disclaimer: I own nothing! Now release me you government fiend!!! You'll never catch me alive, biznatches!!!

Ch. 6 "Mall Mistresses"

"Screw you guys, I'm going to see if Starfire wants to go to the mall with me."

"Of course I will go with you!" Starfire came rushing towards them at top speeds, "What will we be searching for at the area in which we shop for items in which I am not sure of what they are yet?"

"I need a new pair of clothes, I have a date tomorrow night."

"Oh…" said Beast boy clandestinely.

"Oh what," stammered Raven.

"I see why white power came to be…"

"Yeah well, I met him at…"

Beast Boy interrupted Raven, "…you're getting bang bang in the thang thang"

The people in Jump City stared in awe at the flying mass of green that was Beast Boy.

"You sick ass piece of shit!!!" bellowed Raven out the window.

"At least I take things slow and don't go straight to the pants!!!" he retorted.

"Lick my ass you queer mo-fo!!" shrieked Raven.

"Gladly!!!"

"Ugh…Let's go Star."

"Well," said Cyborg, "guess it's a guys night, Robin, what do you want on yours?"

Beast Boy interrupted again, "I'll have onions and peppers."

"You ain't a guy." Replied Cyborg.

"Then what am I , fag-boy?"

"You aren't a fag, retard, you're a pervert."

"Then you're a rectum raider!"

"Butt-hole pumper!"

"Anus assailant!"

"Fudge packer!'

"Umm…. Farget!" This went on a while until they sacked me.

"I didn't mean it Cy, I love you (spanks Cyborg).

**Ten minutes later **

"Well what did you say you wanted, Robin?" said Cyborg as he finished peeing on the mangled carcass of Beast Boy."

-------------------------------------------------------- --

Editor: Please excuse Kyo; he seemed to have a sudden spurt of insanity and saw it fit to include the vulgar things that you just finished reading.

Old one-eyed hippy: Get on with it!

Turtle: Yeah, get on with it!

Editor: Alright, alright…blasted audience…

----------------------------------------------------- ---

"So, Raven, where do you intend to shop first?" asked Starfire.

"I don't know, I hardly ever come here."

"May I suggest Ragewear, the shop in the corner?"

"Lets try it out," Responded Raven. They entered the shop and were blown away by the loud dance music. Strobe lights set their balance off and they stumbled to the dressing room.

"It's like a party in there!" howled Raven.

"I most certainly agree with you!" They returned to the store to look for clothes. Starfire came across something.

"How about this?" Starfire held up her bounty.

"It's kind of skimpy!"

"WHAT!"

"SKIMPY!"

"Oh, yeah, I deduce it is a bit sluttish." Raven picked up a suit.

"What do you think?"

"Will you be attending a date, or a Halloween party?" Starfire reacted.

"Yeah, your probably right." Raven assumed. The girls continued the search party. After about ten minutes the annoying but surprisingly helpful manager found a medium length skirt, jean material, with a matching jean jacket and a fluffy white shirt on the inside.

"I like it a lot." proposed Raven.

"Starfire placed her card on the counter and slid it to the casher.

"Put it on the Titan account."

"Surly master," said the cashier snidely, for it was certainly that time of month again.

"She handed it back to Starfire along with a bag of Ravens new attire.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT TO DO NOW!?" bellowed Raven, temporarily deaf.

"WHAT!" Starfire answered back.

"Never mind," said Raven regaining her hearing.

"Do you need shoes?" Raven looked down at her plain boots and decided.

"Sure…" They entered a well-lit shoe store and Raven purchased a pair of black strap medium-heeled shoes. Starfire bought a silk scarf and used it imitating the queen of England.

"I'll have tea and a crumpet." She said mockingly. They both laughed and headed home with a rattle in hand to annoy Beast boy with.

"Thanks for coming with me, Star."

"It was my pleasure." The two returned home, bubbling from their fun night out.

END

---------------------------------------------------------- -

Wow, that was a gay way to end a chapter. Flame me, please. Not you Eric, you flamed enough…dirty slave…that's right, you're a slave, and you can't do anything about it, YOU LIVE IN NORTH CAROLINA!!! BWAHAHAHAHAHAH……I'm evil…


	7. Beer and Beauty

Disclaimer: I _**DO **_own the Teen Titans!!! Umm… sort of, well, not really, but I…

Seize that man!!!

Uh-oh, the cops, must run!

Ch. 7 "Beer and Beauty"

When the girls arrived home all of the lights were out and the television was on.

"Hello?" called Raven, no reply.

"What is happening here?" Starfire fretted.

"They're probably out." Said Raven in an unworried monotone. She started to the stairs to the roof for silent meditation when she caught a glimpse of the boys on the ground. She quickly went to them.

"What is erroneous friend Raven?" she saw Raven checking the boys' pulse and lost it.

"OH MY FLORSHACK VOLLERAT!!!"

"Calm down Starfire, they're all wasted."

"Wasted?"

"Yeah, wasted."

"What means this…wasted?"

"Smashed, hammered, drunk, toasted. Need I say more?" Raven gave Starfire a blank unwelcoming glare.

"I am still bewildered upon which you speak."

"They have drank, no, consumed, so much alcohol that they are no longer coherent."

"Oh, I understand."

"Alright," said Raven in an uncaring tone, " I'm gonna go… wait, why am I even telling you?" She phased through the ceiling and perched herself on the roof, looking out on the wondrous stars, slowly blinded by her eyelids.

"Azerath Metrion Zinthos" These words repeated over and over in the infinite emptiness of her soul, as they always would.

"Azerath Metrion Zinthos-

Azerath Metrion Zinthos-

Azerath Metrion Zinthos-

Azerath Metrion Zinthos-

"Damn it Starfire!" Cyborg rumbling voice broke Ravens Concentration followed by Starfire's ear splitting squeal.

"You had me worried to death! Next time you think of, um getting wasted, just remember the pain of the tweezers and the hot dog fork!

"Ugh." She resumed her meditation.

Azerath Metrion Zinthos-

Azerath Metrion Zinthos-

Azerath Metrion Zinthos-

Azerath Metrion Zinthos-

Azerath…

Metrion…

Zinthos…

"Oh, man." Robin walked toward the bathroom to wash the liquor from his lips. He cracked open the door and was blasted by the warm steam. He was to drunk to grasp anyone was in there before he opened the door but soon realized what he was staring at.

"Hmm de dumm de dum de dum de does." Starfire was washing her hair with her eyes closed consequently she did not detect another presence in the area.

"Sip tee Dee hmmm hmm hmm." She continued to imitate the song stuck in her head.

'Just get out, just leave, you aren't seeing the woman you love in this state.' He kept thinking to himself but try as he might to leave but he was simply frozen in place. After tainting his virgin eyes for a while longer he finally forced himself to leave. Still quite tipsy, he sat in the hall panting, his heart racing. The inviting sound of the water stopped.

Out stepped Starfire, shimmering in the light. She glanced over Robin sitting on the floor.

"Your turn." She turned and walked away and was halted by Robin's hand.

"Yes?" she asked, slightly confused. He ran his fingers through her crimson red hair.

"You are breathtaking."

"Umm, are you trying to, umm…" he pressed his lips against hers and passionately kissed her. Although of the extensive blushing she was in heaven. She had desired this moment ever since laid eyes on him. It felt like an eternity standing in the hall surrounded by the darkness of midnight. Robin pulled away, much to Starfire's detriment. He stroked her hair once more and passed out with a smile on his face. Starfire carried him to his room and laid him on his bed.

"May your dreams be peaceful, Boy wonder." She kissed him once more and left him to his slumber.

-----------------------------------------------------------

END

Review! Review! Review! Review Review! Review! Review! Review! YOU MUST!!! I'll die if you don't! It's really that important to me…

"Get over here you basterd!"

Shit! How can I out run these FBI junkies!

POW POW POW

Crap! They have AK47's!!! MY LEG!!!!


	8. Everyday Amour

Disclaimer: "Don't worry son, you're gonna be fine.

"Ugh, what happened?"

"You got shot in the leg twice."

"Huh?"

"The army was after you for plagiarizing the work of the Teen Titans creator."

"But I didn't"

"Sure you didn't, sunny boy…STUN HIM!"

"ZZZZZRRRRRFFFFFTTTTT…. HOLY CRAP THAT HURT!"

"AGAIN!"

"ZZZZZYYYYFFFRRTTTZZZZ" (sizzle sizzle)

-

Ch. 8 "Everyday Amour"

"Ugh" Robin sauntered into the main room, "What happened." Starfire stared at him starry eyed. Raven was sitting in the couch cross-legged reading poetry by the insanely clever and brilliant Geode Too-bah.

"Anyone want some breakfast?" She asked, not even looking up from her book.

"I'll have some." Said Robin.

"Yeah…" said Starfire negligently. Raven raised her hand and chanted those infamous words.

"Azerath Metrion Zinthos." Cyborg and Beast boy both gave a short cry from up in there rooms and then toddled in the door.

"Does anyone have any aspirin?" requested Cyborg.

"Or weed," Beast boy added, "It makes the pain go away real nice…"

Cyborg lazily stared at him for a few seconds. "… If I weren't so messed up right now I would so smack you. Who the hell woke me up anyways?"

"Yeah," Starfire said again.

Raven pointed at Robin and addressed.

"He said he wants brunch and chop chop, too" Robin was now shaking at the inebriated fury of Cyborg. He squinted at him for a while and shook his head to wake up his brain… no response.

"Alright, I'll make your dirty eggs." He stood up straight and started cooking. Beast Boy collapsed on the couch.

"Yeah," repeated Starfire without letting her eyes drift from her…man…ahem…

"Jesus frickin Christ Starfire," Raven said getting annoyed, " Will you stop putsin over your lover boy, we got to go get our crap done." Starfire Flipped out.

"LOVER BOY! WhatareyoutalkingaboutthatsinsaneRobinandIarentdatingwellnot

unlesshewantstobebutyoudontrightImeanyoudontevenlikemewell

youlikemebutasafriendnotaloverummright?

"…………………" The team stared at he like she was mad.

"I'm going to go take a shower, we'll go when I get back." Raven departed through the sliding doors and the tension in the room eased up. Beast Boy regained his perverse nature and thought of something to make fun of Starfire and Robin about.

"So," he said with a sly look upon his face, "Do you want red or white roses at the wedding?" Cyborg was beside himself thinking that Beast Boy was going to get his face beat in by the remaining two titans at the far end of the couch. Surprisingly, they were to busy rubbing against one another to notice anything else in the world. The alarm could go off and they wouldn't know. Starfire's gleaming green eyes were aimlessly staring into space. An almost high chiseled smile was spread across her face while Robin dug his chin deeper into Starfire's radiant red hair. Nothing in the world mattered to them as they were enveloped in the bliss each other's presence.

"You know BB," Cyborg remarked, "I'd say red…"

A shriek yell echoed through the tower snapping Starfire and Robin back to reality.

"It's Raven!" cried Beast Boy as he finished eating Finland…(don't ask, its been a long day.) It was in fact Raven; they found her upstairs leaning against the wall like she was trying to push it into the bay. She was gripping her dripping wet lavender hair, blaring in pain. She crashed her head against the wall as she positioned upward at great speeds and wailed to the ceiling. Something in the living room splintered and detonated when Raven opened her glowing eyes and fell back on the damp floor, releasing a sonic wave that pushed everyone down. Cyborg scuttled over to her and lightly shook her by her shoulders.

"Raven…Raven! Wake up!" She wouldn't budge; she was more of a limp doll than anything. Beast Boy scooped Raven up in his arms and compressed her. A tear trickled down his face. He looked deep into Raven right before he lowered himself down and kissed her...for no apparent reason. She opened her eyes and looked around like she was in a seizure and shook her head a little bit. Ravens eyes turned to Beast Boy.

"Don't do anything rash, Raven! I'm sorry! I was trying to help! I didn't mean to…umm…" He was slowly backing away, not making sudden movements.

"Damn," Raven said, "My first transference…"

"Tras-fur-ince?" Cyborg supposed dumbstruck.

"Yeah," she said, "When a person of Azerath changes attributes the go through what we call the transferences. They last only a while and can be ended rapidly in a jolt of odd feelings. Agonizing? Yes. Aggravating? Certainly… But I can deal with it."

"So, Your not gonna kill me and my family?" Beast Boy added.

"Well, I never said that but for today your safe. Oh, and Beast boy?"

"Hmm?"

Do that again and you'll never have the chance to have kids, okay."

"Kay"

END

-

Awesome, another chapter finished. I freaking beg you to review! Look how many reviews I have! It's Pathetic! I need some positive reinforcement… You can even flame me I don't care! JUST WRITE SOMETHING! Well, I better go.

I hope you enjoyed it!

"Damn you kid! How did you get this computer in this foxhole AND survive the stun gun attacks!"

I don't know? Ask a……………………………………………

"Crap! He escaped again! Back to the pentagon…


	9. My Chemical Panic

Disclaimer: TANGO HOTEL ECHO YANKEE ALPHA ROMEO ECHO KILO INDIA CHARLIE KILO INDA NOVEMBER GOLF MIKE YANKEE ALPHA SIERRA SIERRA! (Phonic alphabet army language for "They are kicking my ass")

"Now he's using our codes! BRAVO OSCAR MIKE BRAVO HOTEL INDIA MIKE!"(I'll let you figure that one out yourself -)

"I need a squadron of accused convicts over here and fast! Return fire! ON ME ON ME! Mortar battalion! Hit the deck!"

"We napalmed their Asses boys, theirs no way Kyo escaped us again…" Dust is flaring around and the armies goons cant see anything. All of a sudden the army commander looses faith when an entourage of machine gun fire blows them away, thus ending Kyo's peril and doom. Kyo looked out upon the scared battlefield and realized that his glee was not liberated…Robots! It was a clone army that Kyo and his framed counterparts had just defeated! At this very time the real army, navy, and marines were planning at area fifty-one with a new prototype.

"That will do it, boys. Theirs no way Kyo will escape this! (Weird alien growl from prototype) BWAHAAAAHAHAHAHAHA!"

What is the general plotting? How will Kyo fair against it? When will I stop asking and just read the script? Find out next time on…The Disclaimer and Footnote thingy! (Dun dun duuun)…

I need to put the crack pipe down… Thanx for the laptop idea! It really helped:P… (I don't own anything)

Ch. 9 Dreams and Nightmares

After sleeping pills and much forcing Starfire finally got Raven to go to the Beauty salon…thingy…of doom…Raven was still passed out under the hair dryer and Starfire was having an intelligent conversation with an odd Vietnamese lady who was insulting her in another language. After escaping the workers (Starfire blew up the mirror after seeing herself with tinfoil in her hair) the girls made it home to see the crap getting pounded out of a "Game station" controller.

"Must you boys constantly abuse those poor inanimate objects?" inquired Starfire Squinting.

"I got a Lotus Elise," Robin said arrogantly, "There's no way you can win!"

"Is that so?" asked Cyborg with a smirk.

"Damn Straight"

"Then suck on this!" Cyborg punched a code on the controller and exploded across the finish line. "OHHH! Who just whopped your monkey ass! Go Nitrous! In your FACE!"

"All luck" Robin said with his arms crossed.

"I bet luck can beat you again."

"Your on!" They began to abuse their controllers again when Beast Boy walked in and started blankly staring around the room.

"Am I losing myself!" screamed Beast Boy for no reason.

"What the fuck!" Raven replied. "You are clinically insane…"

"From all the dirty looks, the photographs your boyfriend took, Remember when you broke your foot from jumping out the second floor!" Beast Boy kept singing.

"I don't have a boyfriend?" Replied Robin baffled.

"What's the worst thing I could say? Things are better if I stay, so long and good night, so long and good night!" He wouldn't stop singing and every one except for Raven thought he was just talking. "Hey Raven."

"What…"

"If you marry me, would you bury me, would you carry me to the end?"

"You know your not the only one who knows about My Chemical Romance"

"…To wage this war against faith in me…what? What was that?"

"Three cheers for sweet revenge"

"So you do know of the greatness?" Beast Boy answered.

"No shit…"

"Have you heard-"

"Can you not see that I'm trying to read?" Raven interrupted.

"-Your life will never be the same! On your mothers eyes say a prayer- Say a prayer!"

"Shut the hell up…"

"Now but I can't and I don't know how we're just two men as god had made us well I can't well I can't too much too late or just not enough of this pain in my heart for your dying wish I'll kiss your lips again…"

Raven blew up "Will you please…PLEASE shut your fucking mouth! You go on and on and on forever! I'm gonna blow you to fucking hell if you don't shut up right now!"

"Hey guys, I think Raven is… Not okay she's not okay she's not o-fucking-kay!"

"Oh My God, you little fag!" Raven grabbed him with her bare hands and pushed Beast Boy against the wall with his neck. "Your so annoying! No wonder your parents ditched you!" Beast Boys playful smile quickly turned to a glower and he stared at her with mouth agape. Raven released him and put her face to the ground, as she knew that was one subject no one dared to cross. The entire room went silent.

"Beast Boy…I…I…umm…" Beast Boy turned into a cat and stalked his way to his room with and increased pace.

"Nice, real nice…" Robin gazed sharply at Raven in a "you know what you have to do" kind of way.

"Should I give it a few minutes?" she asked him.

"You do what you think is best." The team then cleared out and went…somewhere? Raven sat down for a while and thought of what to say.

'Oh God, what am I supposed to do? I'm so sorry Beast Boy… I didn't mean it, I…I think I'm ready… 

Raven slowly made her way up the hall until she reached Beast Boys door.  
_'Should I knock? Or just enter? I wouldn't even be in this situation if I kept my mouth shut…I have to stop thinking like this… _

_Azerath Metrion Zinthos_

_Azerath Metrion Zinthos _

_Azerath Metrion Zinthos_

_Azerath Metrion Zinthos _

_Azerath Metrion Zinthos_

"Beast Boy…Hello? You there B.B.? "

'I cant believe its me that has to apologize to Beast Boy… I thought he never gets mad…unless someone calls him a wuss or something…

"Beast boy! I must talk to you! Open the door!" She was slamming on the door.

'_Oh shit! What has he done to himself!_

"Beast Boy!" Raven turned the door into a little heavy pebble and it crashed into the floor.

"Where are you Beast Boy?" The room was dim and the only light was the black ray of power emitting from Ravens hands. She caught a quick glimmer of light in the corner, a shine at most.

"Beast Boy…Beast Boy, is that you?" Raven used her control to put the shattered neon light together and reattached it to the electricity. The shine in the corner was Beast Boy, holding a knife…

"Don't you dare do anything stupid!"

"Stupid…Stupid! Why shouldn't I do something stupid!"

"Trust me, you don't want to do that."

"So what if I fucking do!"

"Please, don't." Raven had been talking kind and softly.

"Why not, its not like anyone likes me!"

"What do you mean?"

"Oh cut the shit Raven, you know what I mean!"

"Just tell me, I don't know what you mean…"

"Cyborg hates me cause I'm always annoying him, Starfire hates me cause she thinks I'm strange…she's probably racist against green people, too."

"Come on, Beast Boy, that's how a morbidly depressed sucidal person talks."

"Robin hates me cause he thinks I am a useless part of the team and I don't contribute at all, and you hate me…I'm sorry for whatever I did to make you so mad at me." He dropped the knife in the ground and it stuck with a twang and rocked back and forth for a while until it died to a stop.

"I just don't want to be hated anymore. I wish I could fit in somewhere…" Raven took his hand and pressed it against her chest where her heart is. Beast Boy blushed with bursting strength but still kept a straight face and a stern intent.

"This is where you belong, in all of us. No one hates you, BB. We all love you, even me. I'm so sorry for what I said earlier." This caused Beast Boy to tear up and he lunged forward and hugged Raven with all his vigor.

"Thank you Raven, I…I…" instead of saying anything he just picked up the knife he had dropped earlier and sheathed it.

"Here, you take this." He handed the shining steel blade to Raven and the cold touch against her skin made her shiver.

"Not that I would have the guts to do anything with it, but it's yours, as a gift, in some weird stalker like kind of way…"

"Thanks?" she quietly replied and put the knife in her belt. "Are you gonna be alright?"

"Yeah, I'll be right down." She shut the door, leaned on the ground, and started to do what takes up more then half of her tortured life…

FIN…n stuff…

I'm pooped for tonight…I'll continue the other story tomorrow…I know you guys and girls don't really think its funny so you probably don't care…I love u though…SO REVIEW…please!

(Kristina is in love with Brillo Pad…word)

PIE!


	10. Ebonics Irony

Disclaimer:

Kyo searches the battlefield in any hopes to find a clue of the horrible governments whereabouts. After much probing he comes across a holotransmitter (work with me, it's been invented.) He touches it and the transmitter immediately activates, a projection of the general is released and begins to talk…

"This is the time when convicts rule, but Mr. President, we assure you that after we release the new and improved prototype Kyo's little masquerade among the land will end… for we, the army, have created the un-creatable. This is a beast so foul that just the look strikes fear into all that smell it! So without further ado, Project X314!" The man in the screen pulled off a sheet over a cage, revealing the most horrifying thing Kyo had ever seen, heard, smelled, and tasted! And it looked funny, too! The general continued…

"Project X314's only weakness is…" then, all of a sudden, a ferret ate the transmitter!

"LEPPY! NOOOO!" Then, Finland fell on the pie, creating a massive tidal wave… the ferret was washed away, never to be seen again, until it is seen again…

What is Project X314's weakness? Where did the ferret go? Will Finland ever receive freedom? Why is there an Asian person peeing on my fence? Find out next time on…the thingy of doom! (Dun dun dun)…

I own the ferret, but nothing else…sniffle…

Ch.10 Ebonics Irony

Raven was caught in a trance for the last twenty minutes and she unpleasantly woke when Beast Boys door swung and nailed the back of her head.

"OWW!" She started to rub the lump furiously.

"Wow Raven, what happened to your head?" Beast Boy asked. She glared at him in a duh kind of way. "I'll get the ice." He used that excuse and ran for his life upon the wrath of Raven. Once he was gone she put her palm the lump and it disappeared. Raven walked downstairs to find the rest of the team eating my ferret…I MEAN…they were getting ready to depart somewhere.

"Were going for some food, you want to come, Ray?" asked Beast Boy.

"Nah, I'm going to meditate here.

"SO AM I!" Starfire rocketed over to the lounge. "Can I stay and meditate with you, Raven?"

"Sure… why not…" Raven was obviously as not as excited as Starfire.

"Well, we better bet going." Robin said.

"Yes!" cried Beast boy "The need of food marches through my mind with the power of FISH!"

"He's getting delusional," Cyborg warmed up his cannon, "I'm taking him down."

Robin interrupted, " We'll be back in a little while, bye ladies."

"GET IN THE CAR BEFORE I BUST YOU!" Beast Boy was leaning against the horn in the car." Robin gave his signature half smile and took off with the boys.

"Miss Raven, what shall we do now that the men have left?"

"Watch dirty movies, what else?"

"Oh!" Starfire started to whisper, "why would we do that?"

"Do you even know the meaning of sarcasm? Damn Starfire."

"Oh, you made a joke of sorts?" Raven started down the hallway.

"I guess you could call it that…" a voice in Raven's head took over and spoke in a raspy tone. "_She's a worthless, retched, shallow, fool. You know you hate her. You want to kill her."_

"What the hell?" Raven jumped and looked around.

"I know how you feel friend Raven, I often lie in bed at night pondering what is this hell that everyone is always talking about. I don't know if I will ever receive the answer… it is such a sad feeling, like being defeated. Do you get the same at times?"

"Yeah, whatever." The voice was gone and left only a strange uneasiness. "…Starfire."

"Yes?"

"Did you hear anything, out of the ordinary?"

"When?

"Just a second ago."

"Just the small price of a broken heart, on ones Collapsed chest. Never breaking through. Only the longing and hate left as a painful after wake."

"Damnit Starfire! Put down that poetry book!"

"Sorry, no I did not hear anything." Raven shrugged it off and continued down the dark, hazy hall. "Raven, would it be my place to ask a few personal questions?"

"Um, I suppose you could. What do you want to know?"

"What is the reason that you, not saying that you are bad or anything, decided to "go out" with the boy you met at the park?" Raven was silent for a few seconds.

"…Hell if I know. I just kind of, agreed."

"That seems strange to me. Are that how most people feel about things of this matter on this planet?"

"Tsss, what do you think I know about this place? Everyone's screwed up if you ask me."

"Hmm" the rest of the trip to the roof was mostly silent.

"Starfire?"

"Yes Raven?"

"Can I tell you something secret?"

"Yes you very well may."

"Ever since I met that guy at the park, Sora, I think something inside me has been trying to speak up or something."

"What exactly do you mean?"

"Its kinda like different personalities. Like I will be angry at one time and happy at another. Say for instance my old self wouldn't even be having this conversation with you. I would keep it secret. But now I feel like I should tell you for some reason. I just thought I should tell you this so I don't hurt your feelings or anything.

"This means a lot that your mood swings want to tell me this. I appreciate it, Raven."

"Anytime" Raven and Starfire meditated for a while until the T-car's horn almost blew them off the roof.

"WHY IN THE NAME OF THE SEVEN HELLS ARE YOU BACK ALREADY!"

"Raven!" Beast boy called, "They made me wait by getting take out! Save me from these monsters my beautiful maiden!" Starfire laughed until she cried.

"Is he retarded or depraved?" Raven thought to herself. "Does the term we aren't hungry not mean anything to you!"

"Oh, just get your ass down here and have some food," Beast boy began to muffle, "you anorexic bitch."

"What did you say!"

"I said I need my fitch!"

"Excuse me Raven, what is a fitch?" Raven ignored Starfire and walked to the stairs and started to the dining area."

"Wow, this is a first. Why did you decide to eat at home?" Starfire inquired.

"thua wus a wot op pepu at the pessa sopp."

"Can you please eat with your mouth closed Beast boy…" Raven squinted her eyes.

"He said there was a lot of people at the pizza shop." Raven gave Cyborg a questioning look.

"I learned to speak Beast boy."

"Ohh." Raven replied. Starfire saw that Raven's eyes changed a slight bit, her eyebrows perked up, and she cracked a smile.

Starfire thought to herself "Is this what she meant?"

"Hot damn! Did you get this pizza at our regular place? Its great!" Raven was exuberant about the pizza.

"Umm, well…" Robin was trying to respond to Raven's outburst, "nooo… its this place that just opened on the coast.

"It's freaking awesome!" The team just looked at her blankly for a while. Raven realized she had one of her mood swings. "Oh, that must be the sugar that I put in my tea earlier." They must have believed her because they started to eat again.

"So, did you see any of my homies on the west side while you was pimpin your ride down through the hood?" Raven held her hand in a double you (w).

"What the hell did you just say?" Everyone's mouth was agape.

"Where did you find that book Raven?" Beast boy was grabbing at Raven trying to get his Ebonics book back.

"Hey dog! Don't you be up in my grill tryin to get in my draws!"

"Raven! Do you even know what that means!" Beast boy was chasing her around the room grabbing at the book.

"I'll get her!" Robin jumped at Raven so she would hold him in the air; he loved the feeling of levitation. But Beast boy had her too busy to notice him and he collided onto Raven, with a mere wisp between their lips.

"Eep!" Starfire rushed over and pulled Robin off of Raven. "Are you okay Robin!"

"Ahem…" Raven propped herself up on the floor by way of her elbows.

"Oh yes… are you okay, too?" Starfire faked a smile. Raven stood up and walked to the window and everyone else retired to the living room, leaving all their crap out.

"Those filthy pigs. Just slaughter them all. Show no mercy. Make them understand the feeling of pain!"

"Alright! Who the Fuck said that!" Raven spun around and panted while inspecting every inch of the room.

"Said what?" Everyone stared Raven down.

"Nothing, never mind" Raven slowly went to her room and shut herself out until the next morning.

Hot damn that was retarded. Well, do stuff, like review… or something. At least you guys review, I write for and they review for shit. No one ever get reviews there. I gotta go, and stuff… cha… bye.


End file.
